


But If You Take Off Your Mask

by Memories2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Background Relationships, Confusion, Dancing, Dark Marco Bott, Dark Past, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Forced Relationship, High School, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Trust, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Nobody is Dead, POV Jean Kirstein, POV Marco Bott, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Plot, Plot Twists, Plotty, Rescue, Sappy, Senior Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Suicide Attempt, Swimming, Trust Issues, Verbal Abuse, Weapons, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories2/pseuds/Memories2
Summary: It's been 2 1/2 years since Jean had seen his old friend. His hatred for the other is evident, but when his old friend is in need of help, will he come forward?





	1. His Return

**Author's Note:**

> Italics either mean a flashback or a thought. The italics with the character's name in caps is a text message

He sat in the car, staring out the water dotted window, fidgeting his fingers nervously as he entered good old California after 2 and a half years. It was strange being here again after leaving freshman year. That’s what I get for staying in Italy with my father, I guess. He thought, rolling his eyes at the thought of his dreaded father. He then refocused on the outside as he pulled up in the all too familiar apartment complex his mother lived at. He nodded to the taxi driver, handing him a few twenties before getting out, stretching and taking in the fall air with a sigh. He then grabbed his 2 suitcases of what important things he wanted to keep. Hauling them up to the second floor, he stopped in front of a older looking door, with a rusted 209 nailed on lousily. He rapped his knuckles against the off white door, before it quickly swung open. In there, his mother let out a happy squeal and wrapped herself around him, rocking him side to side slowly. Marco chuckled as he returned the hug before stepping back, smiling at her.  
“It’s been so long, son! Why haven’t you been calling or texting me? I was so worried something happened to you.” Marco’s mother said, forehead wrinkling with worry. Marco sighed as he ran a hand through his I trimmed hair.  
“You know Greg. He hates when I talk to you. Besides, I was busy with swim as usual.” The freckles boy said, shrugging before picking up his bags. His mother sighed and nodded before stepping to the side.  
“I’m just happy you’re home for good. Have you chosen a few colleges yet? Are you going on a scholarship or what?” She asked as she let her son walk past her and into the house.  
“I’m hoping for a scholarship to somewhere with a good swim team and computer science. That’s what I’ve been studying the most anyways.” Marco called back before placing his bags down in a room his mother directed him to. It was so much more different than when he was last there. The old carpet was replaced with hardwood, and the only thing left in there was a medium sized bed, and a desk in the corner with a slider closet. He hummed as he opened up his bags, placing his sweatshirts and windbreakers on hangers and his shirts and joggers in drawers right under.  
After an hour of unpacking, he walked towards the desk, and opened up the drawers one by one, all empty but one. In it, was a photo of him in his youth years next to a ash blonde haired boy with deep brown eyes. Marco sighed as he put the photo face down and grabbed a leather wallet that sat in the drawer. He opened it and grinned to see his driver license in it. He grabbed the debit card and examined it for a bit before putting it back in. He grabbed the cash his father had given him for whatever he wanted, and added it in. He remembered his father talking to him about adding a ton of cash into the card for when he left. He put the wallet in the pocket of his jeans and went to his mother, who was cooking.  
“I’m going out. I’ll be home in a few hours. Is the car still useable?” Marco asked, reaching for the car keys and spinning it on his finger. His mother nodded and Marco gave her a small wave before going to the door and walking down the stairs towards the black Jeep, just what he remembered it to be.  
He cruised down the road before finally stopping in front of a electronic store. He parked the car, and walked in. He was going to come out with a nice computer and a phone of some sort. He walked through the sliding doors, and instantly browsed through the desktops. He found a nice core i7, and hefted it into the shopping cart he had. He then carried onto the phones, looking at each.  
“Hey may I- Marco?!” Marco instantly straightened out, and saw a bewildered face staring at him that he for some reason knew. A blonde haired boy with a sharp jawline and dark blue eyes.  
“Reiner?” Marco asked, tipping his head and smiling. Reiner nodded and grinned ear to ear.  
“And I thought you got kidnapped. Are you doing your last year at Greengrove?” Reiner asked, clapping Marco on the back like good days.  
“I was in Italy this whole time. More just for the swimming, but I guess almost 3 years of being away from the states really does mess you up. It’s the plan to do this year.” Marco said, giving a grin. Reiner nodded before grabbing a box and placing it in Marco’s cart.  
“One of the best phones out there. I’ll give ya a discount too on it. Let’s say as a welcome home gift.” He said with a small smile before taking the cart to the front. Marco grunted a quick thanks before rushing after Reiner and his long strides.  
Marco arrived home with his new packages, including a lot of items for schoolwork. He checked the mail and found a letter addressed to him. He tore it open and smiled to see he had been chosen to be in the varsity swim team, which was considerably hard to get into. He put the letter in his pocket as went into his room. He spent the rest of the night arranging his new desktop before finally settling to go to bed, tired from traveling and also buying new things for his room.

Jean growled as the alarm blared in his ear. He grabbed his phone and hit the snooze before tossing it down onto the rug by the foot of his bed with a grunt. The ash haired boy sighed as he rolled out of bed, going to the shower attached to his bedroom and taking a quick shower before stepping out, ruffling his hair with a towel before drying down his body. He put on a black tank top and grey joggers, and tossed a sweatshirt into a duffel bag. He shouldered on his backpack and grabbed his phone off the ground before scooping up the duffel bag and trudging towards the front door, grabbing his keys and then slipping on his black converse with a grunt. His phone buzzed in his hand as he slid into the driver’s seat.

  
_PETRA: Where the hell are you? I have your coffee now hurry and get to the studio you dumbass._  
_JEAN: Ok ok wait. I’m like 5 minutes away._

  
He then tossed his phone into the cup holder and revved his car into life. He then pulled out of his parents’ driveway, and drove down to school. He parked quickly and hopped out of the car with his gear. He walked towards the gym, and entered to see Petra tapping her foot as she tipped her head, a coffee in one hand for her late friend.  
“Sorry I was late. I’m not used to the schedule after having three months off. Let’s begin?” He asked, walking towards her and taking the coffee before giving her a quick hug. He then took a long sip as the dark drink woke him up rather instantly. He entered the dance room, trailing behind Petra before he set his stuff by the door. He walked towards the mirrored wall and sat down next to Petra.  
“Any idea on what we should do, Jean?” Petra asked, scrolling through different songs with a sigh and rubbing her forehead. Jean hummed and tapped his foot a bit before stopping as Petra glared at him.  
“Clint Eastwood Gorillaz? It’s pretty upbeat and could toss in a few good mo-“  
“We don’t need ‘good moves’ we need perfect, flawless steps people will remember!” Petra snapped, watching Jean through her light brown locks of hair. Jean then sighs as he rubs his temple.  
“Uhhhh… Glorious by Macklemore? I used to really enjoy the song…” Jean instantly regretted suggesting the song, remembering all the memories of him dancing around his room as he taught Mar… his friend on how to dance to it. Even thinking about his name hurt. He jolted into reality as fingers snapped in front of him.  
“I like it. Let’s do that song then. Let’s just dance to it one at a time to see what moves to add in? You go first.” She said, helping Jean to his feet before she walked towards the Bluetooth speaker, turning on Glorious. Jean hopped and twisted to the beat, slowly but surely getting into rhythm. He huffed and went through the dance before stopping, leaning by the speaker and where Letra was once at before she started to dance in her own world. After she finished and they discussed more on steps, the bell rang to warn there was 10 minutes until the beginning of class. Jean slipped on a fresh shirt and tied the sweatshirt around his waist before picking up his coffee and waving to Petra, so he could start to make his way to class. As he got out of the gym, he bumped into a large figure.  
“Do you not have eyes or something?! Watch where you’re go-“ Jean snarled out, meeting eyes with the large block of human who stood in front of him. His jaw dropped a bit as he narrowed down onto the eyes of the boy. It couldn’t be him. Could it? He looked the boy up down for a second. Lean and powerful muscles with broad shoulders. He had freckles dotting his face. Hell, any exposed skin was spotted with the dark marks. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

Marco got out of his car, slinging his backpack on his shoulder as he made his way towards his home room. As he passed the gym, the breath was knocked out of his lungs as he ran into someone. He heard the boy speak before interrupting himself as he looked at Marco. The freckled boy studied the figure in front of him. A dark T-shirt and grey joggers with a duffel bag and backpack. He had fiery hazel eyes and ash blonde dyed hair. He knew instantly who it was. He tilted his head, smiling.  
“Jean?” Marco asked, reaching out to place a powerful hand on his old friend’s shoulder in a sweet welcome. As he made contact and opened his mouth to speak, Jean jerked out of his grip violently and taking a few steps back, eyes blazing.  
“Fuck you, Marco Bott.” Jean snarled our coldly before turning on a heel and storming away from where the stunned taller boy stood. Marco felt hurt rush through him as the words his former friend sunk in. He sighed as he ran a hand through his black hair, starting to take stride towards the fuming boy before a petite hand was placed on his wrist.  
“Leave him be. He’s still hurting.” A soft voice whispered out. Marco looked to the side and saw his old friend Petra look at him with a grim look. Marco sighed as he nodded, and went off to his first class. The year was already bad.

 

Jean threw his stuff into a blue locker, slamming it violently, making freshmen and others jump at the sharp noise.  
_Why was he always here? Why him out of all the people he hated._  
He sighed as he ran both hands through his hair, a anxiety tick he developed. He was about to turn to leave for his class, when he almost bumped into one of his closest friends, Eren. The boy raised an eyebrow in questioning as he stopped the taller boy from moving away.  
“Jean. What’s wrong? Don’t tell me someone ate your macaroni again.” Eren said jokingly, flashing a quick smile but instantly frowning from the daggers that were flared into his soul.  
“Marco’s back.” Jean bluntly growled out lowly, eyes shifting into fear but quickly changing back to anger. Eren frowned as his hand slipped away from the dancer’s shoulder.  
“Holy crap. I thought when I saw that hunk of a man it was a doppelgänger or like Ymir decided to turn into a man and came back to high school.” His friend muttered. Jean rolled his eyes, leaning against his locker with a soft clang.  
“Calling him a hunk of a man isn’t helping the situation. I hate that ‘hunk of a man’ and I don’t want anything to do with him.” Jean sighed, running a hand through his hair. He watched his friend rub his temple before slowly nodding.  
“I think you should just forgive him, though. I mean was it reall-“  
“Don’t you dare fucking say none of this was his fault. Maybe I wouldn’t have any goddamn anxiety or ptsd if he fucking stayed.” Jean snarled out. Not even waiting for a response, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and shoved Eren out of the way, storming towards his first class while ignoring his friend’s call to him.

Jean threw his backpack down and sat in the back of his class, grabbing a pencil and grumbling to himself. As more people filed in, he spotted Marco again who strolled in. He slid down next Reiner, clapping him on the back. Jean scoffed as he grabbed his earbuds and plugged them in and put them on with a grunt. He zoned out the rest of class, doodling down on a sketchbook he kept in his bag. He knew being this tense wasn’t going to be good for his next class, which was dance. He rubbed his eyes and looked up as he felt eyes on him. The dancer growled out in annoyance as he saw a familiar pair of chocolate eyes on him. Jean glared back daggers at Marco until he finally got the memo to turn around and leave him alone. The blonde haired boy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair again.

As school ended, he made his way back to the dance studio. He loved going to the studio whenever he was really stressed and anxious. He threw his stuff to the side and hooked his phone up to the speaker, putting on the song ‘Stand By Me’. He shook around his arms before standing in the middle of the studio, before dancing in the rhythm of the song.

  
_“No Marco! Put your foot here and arm here. Yeah like that. Now slide to the right and grab my arm. Yeah like that! Dude see? I told ya that you were a natural.” The young boy said giggling as Marco grabbed his arm and turned him around as they danced around the room. His freckles friend’s deep eyes narrowed with effort as he moved around after Jean, following his steps._

  
Jean shook the thought as he moved into the next verse, spinning and popping to the beat. As he finished, he stretched his powerful lean figure. He walked back to his phone and scrolled through the playlist, eyes glued to the device as he skimmed over songs he knew. He laughed as he saw ‘Womanizer’. A classic he learned from the pretty viral video of the girl dancing to it. After getting bored, he learned it and even added some new parts to make a full dance. He played the song as he put all his heart and soul into the powerful but feminine movements. He was there for who knows how long before he finally finished when his phone battery was about to die. He pocketed up, grabbed his stuff, and made his way back to his car.

Marco walked towards the pool, which was open for all swimmers after school. He changed into his swim suit, and placed his goggles on with a huge sigh. It had been so long since he was last in the water. Oh wait, it was only like a day since he was last in his natural habitat. He walked out and towards the empty pool. He smiled as he dived gracefully into the water, a powerful ripple erupting around him as he came up for air, ruffling his dark hair and shaking it out like a dog.  
I need to get a haircut soon I guess  
He thought as he went back under with a powerful thrust of his hips. He glided through, only really warming up to the water. Soon he started his mental workout. He started his drills and went back and forth with a powerful kick of his hips as he flipped and pushed against the wall, swimming lap after lap without much of a breath with each. Freestyle was naturally his favorite, though many thought he was much faster in breaststroke, it being his fastest 200. After what seemed like only 5 minutes, he was asked to leave the pool because it had been almost 3 hours. He got out, drying himself off as he just tossed on joggers and a windbreaker over a T-shirt and made his way back to his Jeep. He turned his head, and saw a girl watching him with a small smile. Marco nodded to her before getting into his car, and driving home.

 _A soft light glowed through the curtains as Jean got up. It was summer of freshman year, and Marco had just gotten his license. Jean jumped out of bed, and tossed on his normal attire of joggers and white v neck. He put on his maroon low top converse and ran out the door without even grabbing something to eat. He then sat down on the curb in front of his house waiting. After an hour, he was getting antsy because by now, the boardwalk would be crowded to all hell._  
_JEAN: Where are you dude? I’m waiting outside._  
_MARCO: Give me a moment. I’m on my way._  
_JEAN: You better be._  
_With that, he smiled and instead went to his porch where he leaned against the chair, waiting._  
_It was now pretty much sunset. Jean sighed as he trudged back inside, slamming the door behind him. His mother waltzed up to him, sympathy showing on her face._  
_“He never told you, Jeanie?” She said softly as he sat down on the couch. She placed herself next to him, a hand on his shoulder._  
_“Tell me what?”_  
_“He’s moving to Italy, Jeanie. His mother and father got divorced and he had to choose to leave or stay. He left today around 1 pm.” She whispered softly. Jean glared at her, shaking._  
_“You’re lying. He wouldn’t leave without telling!” Jean screamed as he ran up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door and rolled into bed where he sobbed and screamed into a pillow, dry heaving as he sniffled. He then sat up, wiping his eyes. He took out his phone, hands shaking as he blinked away the rest of the tears from his puffy eyes._  
_JEAN: Fuck you, Marco Bott._

Jean woke up with a jolt, gasping in air as his body shook. Why was he back? Why did Kean care so much that he was in the first place? Jean grabbed his arms as they crossed over his chest. He sighed as he ran a hand through his heat and rolled his head to crack his neck. It was 3 am. He had time to go to sleep, but sleep seemed to be a impossible goal. He looked over at his phone as he grabbed it off the polished oak stand. He turned on the phone, and saw a text from a unknown number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be updating every Saturday at the least (:

“I-I’m not really ready for that, Eden. I’m sorry…” He quickly said, straightening out and watching her. She frowned, and reached into her bag, sliding out a gun with a silencer on it. Marco gasped as she looked him with a twisted smile.

“It would be a shame to say no to one of the hottest girls, huh? Now. What did you say again?” Eden sneered, ginger on the trigger as she slowly moved it towards his lean stomach.

“Uhh… yeah. I think we could start dating…” Marco whispered out mostly in fear. At his new answer, Eden smiled and slid the gun back into her bag, before grabbing his hand and forcing a kiss onto his cheek as he took a step forward to leave. 

“I love you Marco. Now let’s go.” She said happily as she tugged him away. Marco trailed behind, still shocked to what had just happened. But little did either know, Jean was in the studio watching from the glass what had just went down.

 

Jean heard doors to the gym open and stopped his brainstorming of ideas. He turned down the music and walked towards the doors where he saw Marco and some small petite girl. He couldn’t hear anything, but saw her pull out that gun and Marco’s face when he saw the weapon. Jean then ducked away as both walked out of the gym. Jean’s mind fumbled as he watched the doors closed. He rubbed his neck and put all his items in his bag before walking out of the studio then gym, needing to talk to Eren urgently. 

 

During lunch, Jean spotted his emerald eyed friend sitting with Mikasa and Armin as all three silently discussed whatever they did. 

“You guys. I have something pretty intense.” He grimly started as he tossed his bag under the table and sat down next to Eren. All three stopped their discussion and looked over towards Jean. 

“Marco started dating some girl named… I think Eden or something.” 

“Well, Jean. That’s good for him, right?” Mikasa inquired with a brow raised. 

“No. Cause he was forced into the relationship! She has a fucking gun!” Jean whispered urgently. With that, Eren let out such a loud laugh that the whole cafeteria went silent.

“It’s. Not. Funny.” Jean snarled as he looked around at all the unnecessary attention. He then saw the familiar pair of eyes that belonged to Marco freaking Bott state at him for a moment before his face was grabbed by Eden and she roughly kissed him. Jean almost gagged, but looked away as the cafeteria went back to all the chatter.

“Dude. You’re just  _ jealous. _ ” Eren sneered. With that, Jean shot up from his seat, eyes blazing. 

“Fine. Don’t fucking listen to me then. Let him fucking suffer.” Jean growled lowly as he stalked out of the cafeteria. It irked him how Marco’s own friends would just brush off such a matter in such a way. Yeah, Jean wasn’t friends with Marco. Hell he despises the overly talented man with good looks. Jean sighed as he kicked his locker in anger and snarled as the pain shot through him, crippling him for a second before he got up. The halls were surprisingly empty for such a time, too. But of course, the lunch bell rang and that was that.

 

Marco walked out of his last class with Eden attached to his arm. It was what? The first day and she acted like they were married. He sighed as he looked at her.

“I need to do my swim drills.”

“Fine. Gives me a chance to see your sexy body.” She prompted with a sly grin. That almost made Marco throw up as he shook her free so he could go and change into his swim suit. He almost didn’t want to leave the locker, but as he peaked out his head, he saw Jean sitting on the bleachers zoning out by around where his ‘girlfriend’ sat. Marco waltzed out and instantly felt the smothering gaze of Eden on his back as he dived in the water. He was distracted to say the least, and each kickturn he did was a struggle, and his strokes were sloppy. After thirty minutes, he gave up trying anymore. He got out, and toweled himself off. He left the locker where Eden stood, glaring at him.

“I thought you were better than whatever that was.” She growled as she slapped him. Marco jumped and grabbed his left cheek in his hand in surprise. When did it become right to get hit again? He just sighed and shrugged.

“Bad day, I guess.” He mumbled. His eyes darted to the left as he saw Jean strolling by him and leaving the school.

“I’m going home. Bye Eden.” He stated bluntly as he just walked by as she yelled at him in annoyance for his attitude.

 

………

 

Jean was yet to talk to Marco, even after watching the boy get tormented by whatever monster Eden was. He watched most of the practices that Marco went to. He struggled and didn’t seem to be the water spirit he usually was. Jean sighed as he sat back and heard his ‘girlfriend’ once again complain. Jean had a enough of it, to be honest. Yeah he still hated Marco, but how many times he got slapped hit or verbally abused hurt Jean physically too. It made even him struggle with dance. The ash blonde haired boy got up, and started to go down the steps.

“Hey there. You’re pretty cute. What’s your name?” A sweet voice called out behind Jean. He stopped and turned to see Eden. He raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled and tilted her head.

“I’m bent.” He grunted as he kept on going down the stairs. He heard Eden make some sort of revolted sound. Jean smirked as he chuckled a bit.

_ Must not know Marco is bi, then. _

Jean made his way to the locker room where he saw Marco finishing up changing. As he got closer, he saw the man had a black eye and multiple hickies? Bruises? Whatever they were on his shoulders and chest along with scratches on his back. The gleam of mischief that usually shined in Marco’s eyes were gone, just dull. Jean sat down next to Marco, making the freckled boy jump and shield his face for a moment.

“Hey. Chill out, Golden Boy.” Jean scoffed as he gave a quick smile that vanished in half a second. Marco quickly put on a shirt and covered his black eye with his hand.

“Uh. Hi… are you sure you’re talking to uh… the right person?” Marco silently said, raising an eyebrow. Jean shrugged.

“Most likely not. The guy I used to talk to was pretty cheerful. Tell whoever that girl is that you’re coming over to do homework with me.” Jean bluntly said as he got up. Marco silently nodded and grabbed his items as they made their way to the door. Outside, Eden glared at the pair.

“About time Marco! Jesus. You make such a pretty lady wait so lo-“

“Hey sorry ‘pretty lady’. I’m gonna steal your ‘boyfriend’ for a bit.” Jean sarcastically stated as he kept on walking with Marco by his side, not even taking a glance back at Eden who yelled out in anger. Jean walks towards Marco’s car.

“I walked to school today, so could you drive?” Jean asked as he turned to the swimmer. Marco gave a small nod and unlocked the Jeep for them both.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, ya know.” The blonde haired boy said. The boy in the driver’s seat just sighed and nodded silently as they pulled up into the driveway of Jean’s house. Jean lead the way up the clean light grey porch steps and opened the dark wood door and stepped to the side to let Marco in, who grumbled a small thanks. Jean grabbed his wrist, but stopped as Marco winced and jerked away his hand. Jean glared at the swimmer and peered at his long sleeves before raising an eyebrow. He then hummed as he realized what it was, and Marco ducked his head, an ashamed blush spreading over his face.

“Just… follow me. Tell me everything once we get in my room.” Jean bluntly whispered as he made his way towards the stairs, going up them without much effort. He entered the second room to the left and closed the door behind his taller companion before locking the door with a soft click. 

Rubbing his neck as he turned to the brunette, “Thick walls, nothing can be uh… heard.” He then made his way towards the bathroom, and walked in. He opened his medicine cabinet, skimming over a few different medications. The dancer grabbed the pack of gauze, aloe cream, and a clean plastic solo cup filled with cotton balls. Jean then filled the cup with cold water and added a bit of salt he also kept in the cabinet. He then turned to Marco, who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. 

“Take off your shirt.” Jean commanded, looking away for a moment as Marco grabbed the bottom of his own shirt. He then looked back towards the hurt boy and flushed pink as he looked at the expanse of bronze skin with freckles dotting him like a constellation. Jean sighed as his eyes skimmed all the cuts on his flawless body, then even his wrists. He snapped into reality as Marco winced when Jean stared too long at his wrists.

“Sorry. Let me treat these, okay? It’ll sting a bit, though.” Jean softly whispered. The other boy in the room took a breath, and offered his wrists first. Jean took the left one first, holding the cut up body part upwards as he slowly dabbed on the water salt mix, trying to ignore the wincing of his friend as he finished. He then did the same to the other wrist, then to the cuts on his shoulders, chest, and back. After he finished with the salt water as a light cleaner, he rubbed a thin layer of aloe over each cut, and covered deeper wounds with some gauze and medical tape. Jean then led them both out of the connected bathroom and back into Jean’s room. He sat down at his desk while he made Marco sit down on the bed.

“Alright. Tell me what all those scratches were first, please.” Jean grunted as he crossed a leg over his other one, bouncing the one supporting the crossed one as he usually did when concentrating. 

 

Marco’s wounds already felt better after Jean’s help. He gulped nervously as the first of many questions were bombarded onto him. He shook a bit as he considered really talking about the ones on his body. 

 

_ “Cmon Marco! Take a swig of this drink.” Eden pleaded as she shoved a red cup into his hands. Why he even thought it was a good idea to agree to come to whatever shady ass part was beyond him. He then shrugged as he took a few long sips, almost spitting it out as it tasted salty. If margaritas really did taste like this, he was never gonna have one again. He stood close to Eden as they milled around at the frat house. In about 10 minutes, Marco swayed on his feet and his vision blurred. He saw the girl with captivating blue eyes turn to him and smirk as she grabbed his elbow and took them to his car. The rest after that was a blur. Her forcing him down as he thrashed wildly, and when she threatened him with a pocket knife that she traced around his body.  _

 

He jolted back into the sickening reality as he heard the soft voice of the other in the room.

“Uh. Marco?” The blonde boy had gotten up by then, walking towards the freckled boy. That was the last thing that made the swimmer break down. He brought his hands to his face as his lean body was consumed with sobs.

“3 days ago… Sh-She r-” 

“Oh my god Marco.” The blonde boy interrupted. Marco felt himself get moved against a wall and being gathered mostly into the slim lap of his friend. Fingertips ghosted over his back with a careful demeanor. He leaned more into the crook of his friend, smelling some sort of minty pine. He let out a large sigh and leaned a bit into the touch that went through his hair in a comforting way. He the moved away from Jean and sat to the distance that only their knees really touched. Marco heaved a huge sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

“The bruises are also from her..” The swimmer sighed as he sat back as he tried to read the other’s face. Impossible with the captivating amber eyes that were swimming with thought. He then looked away with a small grunt as Jean raised an eyebrow. 

“And um. I’m sorry. Sorry for never answering you… and for never telling you. I didn’t wan-”

“Want to what? Break my heart even more than if you just told me? Make my already bad anxiety worse? Give me trust issues?” Jean has snarled out. By this point, he had moved away from where Marco was and stood by the bed. The swimmer shook a bit as he saw the meaning and anger in his words. Marco sighed as he leaned against the wall, still watching the dancer. 

“Just… leave. Please.” The ash haired boy whispered, walking towards the bedroom door and opening it. The swimmer rised from his position and moved towards the door, but not before taking a second glance to the amber eyed boy. 

“Thanks Jean.” He softly said as he moved out the door, going down the stairs and out the front door towards his Jeep. He unlocked the door to his car, and slid in with a small sigh. 

“If it wasn’t for you today, I would’ve been gone.” He mumbled to himself as he backed the car out of the clean driveway. 

 

Jean softly sobbed as he closed the door to his room, and slowly slid down the door, covering his face with his hands with a soft sigh. It hurt too much to see the freckled face he fell in love with in freshman year. He slowly got up from his sitting position and walked towards his bed, looking at the indent in the blankets the other one had made. He sat down next to it and put most of his body weight on the wall behind him. 

“I’m sorry for not being strong enough to even look at you anymore..” Jean whispered. He then sighed as he moved to lay down, staring at the ceiling as he zoned off into whatever world he wanted to be in. 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been what? Almost four days since they last talked together. Marco sighed as his sore body rolled out of bed. He slunk to his dresser where he slipped on a simple black scoop neck and slid his navy blue windbreaker on with dark grey joggers. He rubbed his eyes a few more times as he closed his closet door, but froze as he saw the mirror. He looked more sunken in more lack of sleep and eat. He knew he wasn’t keeping the weight or eating as much as he should’ve had for a swimmer. Marco then heaved a large sigh as he grabbed his bag and left the house silently. 

Jean walked out of the studio feeling refreshed and energized. He hummed softly to himself as he made his way out, accidentally bumping into something. He looked up to register the face and saw it was Marco looking dully back at him. The dancer just stared on to the almost unrecognizable boy.   
“You aren’t going to class like that. Cmon. We’re going to go get a burger.” Jean grunted as he grabbed his friend’s arm, dragging along the larger boy to his grey honda civic. He made sure that Marco got in before going to the driver’s seat and sliding in, turning on the engine. He drove out of the student parking, and made his way down the road. Through the awkward silence, Jean moved his phone as best as he could into Marco’s lap.  
“Here. Put on some music. I have a good amount on it.” Marco nodded at Jean’s words mindlessly. Jean then hummed to the tune of ‘Don’t’ by Ed Sheeran as he saw from the corner of his eye Marco sway a bit to the music. Soon, they turned into a drive thru for a place called Five Guys.   
“Don’t get a normal unless you want two patties. I’m paying so don’t even try t argue.” Jean grunted as he greeted the cashier and told her both the orders. He drove to the window and gave her his debit card, then afterwards getting the receipt and food. He chuckled at the number scribbled on it, but tossed it in the glove box then taking a swig of his cherry coke.  
“Not even gonna call her?” He heard Marco question.   
“Nah. Besides. I like somebody else..” The dancer trailed as he pulled into a empty parking lot.   
“Alright.Let’s go.” He grunted as he got out of the driver’s side of the car and started to walk towards the trail, locking the door as Marco trailed behind him. Soon, they were on a sandy beach. Jean put his shoes and socks in one hand as he held his food and drink in the other.   
“The water here is great. You can swim here” Jean remarked with a chuckle as he saw some sort of life glint in Marco’s eyes.  
“I know you really like body surfing and stuff anyway.” He said, shrugging.   
“It’s a really nice place, Jean. Almost lucky I had my swim shorts on cause I was going to swim early morning today,” His companion said, even with a small chuckle. Jean hummed as he set his stuff down by a large piece of driftwood. As Marco followed suit, Jean peeled off his windbreaker, then his white v neck. He saw Marco watching him, and Jean playfully swayed his slim hips and winked, making Marco blushed and duck his head. Jean laughed as he took off his joggers and stretched, humming.   
“You gonna join or what Water Dog”Jean said, chuckling as he made his way towards the water. He looked back for a second to see Marco just taking off his joggers and making his way over to Jean’s side. Jean looked over to the swimmer and checked his tanned skin for any new wounds. With his doctoring, Marco’s skin looked almost unmarked besides his wrists, which showed scars and even a few new marks. He gave a soft sigh before shoving Marco, catching him off balance.  
“Race ya to the water!” Jean yelled as he took off into a sprint towards the beach waves. He heard Marco laugh before he slowly glided in front of Jean and splashed into the water with a chuckle. Jean watched his companion’s face turn from emotionless to some sort of positive expression. 

Marco waded out of the water, humming happily. The soothing water took his mind of so many things, and he was once again bonding with Jean. The swimmer walked towards their belongings with the other boy following behind him.  
He turned towards Jean, giving a small smile, “Hey. Thanks for taking me here. I really needed it…” He said softly as he sat down. Jean sat down next to him and gave a small smile.  
“I know things have been shaky, but I’m here for ya, Marco. I’m sorry I blew up on you those few days ago. I don’t think either of us were fine mentally… it’s just. Hard. Hard to see you after all these years of no talking…” The dancer softly whispered. Marco hummed as he took a sip of his childish drink before clearing his throat a bit.  
“Hey. I’m sorry too. You deserved to know that I was leaving, but I was scared… I didn’t want to lose you and I felt that pushing you away would make me forget. Hell. It did the opposite” Marco apologetically said. He then looked at the afternoon glow of the sun.  
“I really did miss you, ya know Jeanie. I really hope we can be friends again.” The freckled boy said thoughtfully, looking towards Jean. The flaxen haired boy gave Marco a soft smile.  
“I would like that, being friends of course. On one condition…” Jean said, eyes still on Marco.  
“And what may that be?” He questioned.  
“Breakup with Eden.” Jean said boldly. Marco then sighed, carding a hand through his hair as his expression turned to anxious.  
“I-I can’t.” Marco said quickly, turned away and scooting off. Jean scooter closer to him and grabbed his hand in one of his, and used his slender fingers to gently grip Marco’s chin to turn him towards Jean. A small blush played across Marco’s cheeks as he eyed his friend.  
“Hey. I know what up with her. She’s toxic. I’ll make sure you’re safe. I’ll be with you every step of the way, Marco. You know that deep down too.” Jean assured, giving Marco’s hand a small squeeze before letting go. The swimmer gave a small nod, smiling slightly.  
“I’ll try to break up with her then.”

Jean heaved a huge breath as he walked onto school campus with Marco a bit in front of him.   
Today is the day.  
He thought as he put a hand onto the broad shoulder of his friend. Marco tensed up a bit before relaxing and turning to nod at Jean.  
“Hey man. You can do this. I’ll be right here.” He said encouragingly as he walked alongside his friend. It was the weekend, but apparently Eden and Marco hung out a good amount during this time. Jean had his phone on speed dial in case anything happened and kept a pocket knife in his pocket if he needed to defend his friend. Jean split away from the swimmer and hid behind one of the bushes as Marco sat in front of it, waiting for Eden. A few minutes later, Eden walked over to Marco, trying to give him a peck on his cheek but he moved away with a shake of his head.   
“Eden. I can’t do this anymore. I’m breaking up with you.” He said firmly as he watched her face. Jean tensed up in the bushes as he saw Eden reach into her back pocket. Jean saw a small glint and noticed a pocket knife. Jean turned on his phone and speed dialed the police and ambulance as he screamed  
“SHE’S GOING TO STAB HIM” and jumped out of the bushes. He was too late as he watched the knife slide into Marco’s right pectoral. Jean leapt out of the bushes and tackled Eden to the ground with a snarl. He heard Marco’s yell of surprise at most likely the wound and quick reflexes Jean had. Jean grabbed Eden’s left arm which held the knife, but was too late as it slashed his cheek. The ash haired boy went still for a moment before trying to take the knife out of her arm once again. He then felt searing pain in his stomach as he looked down and saw her knife in his stomach. He slid off of her in shock and pain as he heard Marco scream in pain and anger as he then pinned down Eden. With that, the wailing of sirens were coming closer to the school as Jean slowly felt himself fade off.  
The swimmer remembered waking up with a jolt of something. He opened his eyes in a panic as he looked around and saw himself in an ambulance. He looked over to the left to see an EMT. He then turned to the right to see Marco sitting on a bench, arm in a wrap. Marco smiled at him softly and moved forward more to touch Jean’s slender arm.  
“It’s not deep, thanks to you. I’m sorry you’re in this position.” Marco softly whispered, tears in his eyes. Jean almost forgot what happened before he felt a wave of pain shake through him as he cried out. He felt Marco’s grip on him get a bit tighter as he rubbed circles into Jean’s arm comfortingly.  
“You’re fine.. please.” 

Jean finally slipped back in consciousness with a soft groan. He looked around in confusion before finally realizing he was inside of a hospital. The walls were stark white the intense smell of rubbing alcohol made him dizzy. He felt a dull pain around his stomach area before remembering just what happened a few hours before.  
“Good morning. You were out for a day. They didn’t know if you were gonna live.” The swimmer moved his head to detect where the familiar voice came from. To his right was Marco in a chair lounging. The swimmer threw Jean a small smile as he scooted his chair closer to his hospital bed.   
“Is your arm fine?” Jean croaked out as he eyed Marco’s bandaged arm.  
“Oh. Yeah. It wasn’t very deep. Of course, thanks to you.” He said softly with a small smile. Jean then felt Marco’s warm hand slowly rest on his right forearm. Jean looked over to him and smiled a bit, moving his other hand slowly towards Marco’s resting one, resting a hand gently on top of it before slowly drifting off.

Marco watched his sleeping friend. When his face wasn’t in it’s usual scowl, he was handsome and looked peaceful. The freckled boy sighed as he looked away for a bit to a doctor at the doorframe with two cops behind him. Marco moved his hand away from Jean’s and slowly stood up, as if knowing why they were there.  
“Hello…. Mr. Bott?” A shorter cop said with a small eyebrow raise. Marco gave a weak smile and nodded.   
“We aren’t here to arrest you or anything. The girl.. Eden. She admitted to everything she did. To you and to your um…”   
“My friend.”  
“Ah yes. Your friend. Would you like to press charges on her?” The other cop asked quickly as a save. Marco gave a grim nod.  
“Yes.” He quickly started. The cops nodded, looking at each other for a second.  
“Alright. Have a nice day. Please tell Jean about this when he wakes up. Thank you.” The shorter cop cooly stated before turning around and walking out with the other cop trailing behind. The doctor stood where he was and gave Marco a soft smile.  
“He can be discharged. Just wake him up, and he can sign papers and he can leave. Have a nice day.” The doctor briskly said before turning on his heel and going to his next patient. Marco hummed to himself as he walked towards Jean’s bed. He tapped Jean’s shoulder until the shorter boy opened a eye and grunted.  
“You can leave now, but I gotta stay with ya to make sure you don’t fuck up those stitches.” Marco grinned playfully. Yeah he made up the last part, but he really wanted to spend more time with Jean.   
“Alright. Let’s get out of here.” Jean said with a chuckle, bringing Marco back into the real world. He nodded as he helped up Jean, and lead him to the front desk. Jean signed some papers and a few minutes later, they were out the door.   
“My Jeep is over here. I drove it over after I left yesterday night.” Marco explained as he unlocked the car and climbed into the driver’s seat. Jean went into the passenger seat.   
After a few minutes, Marco pulled into his apartment complex.  
“I told your parents about what happened. They came to check on you and told me to let you stay over for a while.” He said as he stepped out of his car. He heard Jean hum a bit before also getting out. Marco locked the car and went up the steps of the apartment complex before stopping in front of the apartment door. He unlocked it and let Jean in.  
“My mom works in the next state over, so she’s usually not here for more than a day or two a week. She does it just to check in on me to be honest.” Marco said as he opened up the door to his room. He let Jean in, and the other one wordlessly sat down on the edge of the bed, obviously tired.  
“Before you go to sleep, change outta that outfit. I’ll also go get you some water and you can take your pain killers.” Marco said, gesturing towards the dresser to show he could borrow whatever he wanted. Jean nodded as he made his way towards the dresser. Marco walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He then pulled the painkillers out of his pocket and shook out two and left the container on the counter. He walked back to his bedroom and saw Jean sitting on the edge again changed. Marco nodded as he closed his door, then handing the water and pills to Jean who downed them. He then rolled to the very far side of the bed and curled up under the covers. Marco chuckled as he moved the sit on the side of the bed.   
“I’m gonna go sleep in my mom’s bedr-“  
“No. Stay. There’s enough room.” Jean interrupted. Marco just silently nodded as he got up.   
“I’m gonna change first, though.” He softly said as he went to his dresser and got out sweats and a plain grey shirt. He then went back to the bed and slid under the covers. Marco then turned on his TV in his room and went through Netflix as he looked for something decent to watch. From the corner of his eye he could see Jean watching him then the TV. The swimmer smiled a bit as he found a good show and heaved a satisfied sigh. After thirty minutes or so of just some soft conversation between the two, Marco felt Jean curl up against him. He hummed as he moved his right arm over Jean’s head and kept watching the movie. After a few minutes, he turned off the TV, and drifted off to sleep. He knew he could sleep in because of the events that happened yesterday, they had a week or so just to recover and feel better.  
“Love ya, Jeanie.” He whispered softly to himself.

They walked down the forest path. Jean playfully bumped Marco who bumped him back also. Jean then stopped at the waterfall and watched it for a while with a smile.  
“Hey Marco.”  
“What’s up Jeanie?”  
“I love you.”   
“I….. I love you too, Jean..”

The next day, Jean woke up with searing pain in his stomach. He whined as he curled up more towards whatever was next to him. As the pain got worse, he felt tears flow down his face. He then felt a warm hand against his cheek and saw the concerned eyes of Marco staring back into his amber ones.  
“Hey. What’s up?” Marco whispered urgently. Jean sniffles as he gestured towards his stitches up belly. Marco nodded as he rolled out of bed. There was pattering of footsteps against the hardwood before Marco was back with water and painkillers.  
“Here. I’m gonna go make some food… come by whenever. I’ll make enough for you too.” Marco said as he once again moved off towards the kitchen. Jean grunted as he took the pills and downed it with water. He waited until the pain was only a ache before moving to get off the bed. Jean then stumbled into the kitchen to see Marco reading something on his phone while spooning some scrambled eggs into his mouth. Jean chuckled as Marco’s readers fell into the eggs.   
“Well good morning Bott.”  
“Mornin Kirsten. Food is in the pan still. We have sweet tea in the fridge on the door.” Marco said without even looking up from whatever he was wearing. Jean nodded more to himself than anyone as he walked to the pan. He shoveled some eggs onto a paper plate that was next to the stove before grabbing a glass from the counter and getting some sweet tea. He then walked over to where Marco was sitting and sat across from him. The silence was a bit uneasy as both ate for a while doing whatever.  
“I thought you got contacts Marco.” Jean questioned with a small raise of his eyebrow. The other boy finally looked up from his phone and gave one of his signature half smiles.  
“Yeah. I was too lazy to put them in, though.” He said with a small hum before going back to eating and reading on his phone.  
“You look good in glasses though so.” Jean slyly stated. He smirked at the light blush that covered the bronze skin of the swimmer. Jean then finished his eggs and got up.  
“We should play video games.” He said casually as he threw away the paper plate and placed his cup in the dishwasher.  
“I’m down. You can go ahead to my room. I’ll be there in a few minutes after I put my stuff away.” Marco said, looking up. Jean nodded as he walked into Marco’s room. He walked over to his closet and opened it up to reveal his dresser and some coats on hangers. Jean then walked into the half of space with the hangers and moved to where he could see behind the dresser. He then saw a shoebox. Jean grabbed it and pulled it out. He moved out of the space quickly before sliding the shoebox under Marco’s bed just as he came in. The swimmer walked in and plopped onto the bed next to Jean.  
“What do you wanna play?”  
“Um. I don’t really mind to be honest. You can choose to be honest.” He said as he got the controller from Marco. They ended up going with good old Mario Kart in the end.  
“Goddamn Marco! When did you learn to play like this?! I used to whoop your ass.” Jean said laughing as he saw the grin on Marco’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had wanted to make a new story/ book, but I was too lazy to make up new characters, so I used SnK ((: If you have any suggestions on how to improve my work, I would love to hear! Thank you guys a ton!
> 
> -Evo (ee-vo)


End file.
